


Those Nights

by Jet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just needs to get some relief.</p>
<p>Written for baranchi on tumblr for the prompt: "Leave a “Shag Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a dirty drabble about one or more characters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nights

Alex held his breath for a moment as he listened to the silence around him. The sound of Darwin’s breathing from the top bunk was deep and even, he was definitely asleep. He slipped his hand under the sheets as quietly as possible. It was weird, doing this with someone else in the room, but he hadn’t had enough _time_ in the showers, and Darwin probably wouldn’t say anything if he woke up. Alex bit his lip as he palmed himself, already half-hard. Darwin was a _really_ cool guy, weirdly nice to him even when Alex snapped at him. Everything seemed to roll off his back - literally. Maybe even Alex’s own powers couldn’t hurt him. Alex stroked himself slowly. 

So yeah, even if Darwin woke up, he’d take it in stride. Alex could practically hear him chuckle as he assured Alex it was cool, man. Maybe Darwin would even want to jerk off himself, just because it was no big deal. Maybe- maybe Darwin would offer to give him a hand. Just a friend, helping out. His warm hand, dark against Alex’s own skin, and Alex could reach over and help _him_ out too, as his breathing got deeper, and maybe he would moan because it felt good, and maybe he’d lick his lips - what would they feel like against Alex’s - and Alex could just _let go_ , because he wouldn’t be able to _hurt_ Darwin, _no matter what_.

He stifled a gasp as he came, and wished he’d had the foresight to snatch a few tissues from the bathroom. He wiped his hand on the edge of sheets and rolled over, listening. Above him, Darwin’s breathing remained steady, asleep.


End file.
